Its great to be me OR NOT!
by Raya Hyuga
Summary: alright, lets get one thing strait, flames are welcome. but if its not constructive critasism, i will not give you a cookie. ALRIGHT,RAYA HYUGA JOINS THE AKATSUKI. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

A girl was stumbling out down a road with scratches and cuts lining her face and bare arms. The girl had silver hair and large dog ears on the side of her head. She wore a kimono. She had been crying but she was barely alive now. She collapsed to the ground, her breathing barely audible.

Deidara and Sasori walked down the road, arguing over what art really was. Deidara took another step forward and tripped over a body of a girl. "How does an s- ranked ninja trip over a girl in the middle of the road?" Sasori asks. Deidara stood and slung the girl over his shoulder. "She looks as though she has a tailed beast. We'll have to find out." Deidara said, ignoring Sasori's question.

A little while later, the girl stirred. The movement caught Deidara's eye just in time to see the girl sit up. "Where am I?" the girl asks. She sits up and looks around. There, on the chair beside the bed, were her clothes. She looks under the blankets and realizes she's covered in bandages. She turns deep red and looks around. There, in the corner of the room, was Deidara. "So you're finally awake, hmm." Deidara says with a smirk. The girl glares deeply though she could feel her face heating up. _"Calm down Raya, there's nothing to worry about. A guy undresses you and bandages you from the neck to the ankles………" _Raya's mind roared. "What am I doing here and where the hell am I?" Raya asks. "You're in the girls dorm room for the Akatsuki." Deidara says. "OI DEIDARA! IS THAT TASTY LOOKING GIRL UP YET?" A voice roared from the other side of the door. "YEAH BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE HER FOR LUNCH!!" Deidara yells. The door creaks open to reveal Zetsu. "Try and eat me and I will kill you." Raya threatens. "Such big words coming from a small girl." Zetsu says. "Calm down, both of you……" An evil voice says. "Itachi……" Raya hisses. "You are quite a long way from home aren't you." Itachi says coldly. Deidara looked from Itachi to Raya and back to Itachi. "You two know each other?" he asks. "Let's just say me and his brother didn't get along when we were little….. and I kinda beat the livin' crap out of him." Raya says.

A month later, and Raya had gotten into the swing of things. Raya opened the door and walked in. She was caked with mud from training and she was tiered. "I need a scalding hot bath, a loopha, and a bar of Irish Springs soap……." Raya mumbles. She walks into her room and grabs her extra clothes and loopha. She walks by the kitchen and says, "Don't worry, I'm going to make dinner in a few." She walks to the bathroom and turns the handle. It was locked. "DANGIT HURRY UP! Raya yells. She hears the Jaws theme.

(IN BATHROOM)

The cassette player was sitting on the toilet seat. A lone rubber ducky floated on the top of the water. Bubbles burbled and broke the surface. More bubbles came up and soon a pair of red eyes appeared at the surface. (Guess who……) The face went back down and then, ten seconds later, Itachi lunged out of the water. He was a meter away from the duck. "I WILL GET YOU DUCKY!" Itachi yells. He was inches away now. Centemeters now….. "DANGIT HURRY UP!" Raya yelled from the other side of the door. AS if on queue, the tape stopped and Itachi hit the porcelain tub. He stood and got dressed and exited the bathroom. "Finally." Raya says as she enters the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. "DANG IT THAT WATER'S COLD!! ITACHI, YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!!" Raya yells.

She exits the bathroom and throws her towel in Itachi's face. "Hot water hog!" she yells. Itachi twitched noticeably. Raya smiled innocently and walked away. Well…. more like skipped.

1234567890!#&()

Raya sighed as she turned off her end table light. "Man that felt so good to annoy Itachi…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm sad cause I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or the concept of the whole "Ninja" thing. Masashi Kishimoto does. Paintball plots, however is mine. Pls enjoy!

MusicAgainstTheHeart: Thanks!! I know the Jaws thing kinda creeped me out cause uh… heh heh, It gave me nightmares.

K-YanNyako: Thanks! MY spell check doesn't get everything…. (DAMN DECREPID COMPUTER!) and this is Chapter two! Soooooo enjoy!

A bird landed on the window sill, cleaning its wings with its beak. The sun had barely peeked over the horizon. The bird tweeted silently. "KWEET!" A fist had punched the bird off of the window. Raya grumbled (I'm using third person now) and rolled over in bed. She began snoring lightly when Tobi ran into the room, jumping up and down on her bed. "FOR THE LOVE OF SWISS CHEESE TOBI, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Raya yelled. Her hair was awry and the way her face was scrunched up, it scared Tobi senseless. "Sorry, Tobi. What is it?" she asks. "Itachi has challenged you to a battle." he replies. "Oh, joy….. Well, let him know I'll be there in ten minutes. NOW GET OUT!" Raya pushes Tobi out and closes the door. She dashes to her drawer, but trips on her jacket. "Damn….. my nose hurts….." she grumbled. Raya stands up and yanks open her drawer. She slowly, carefully pulls out a pair of socks, causing the whole drawer to scatter around the room. "UGH! WHY KAMI WHY ME!?" she yells, shaking her fist in the air.

Raya runs into the living room where Itachi and the other members of the Akatsuki had a Twister mat spread out on the floor. "Oh this'll be fun!" Raya said. She pulls off her shoes and steps up to the edge of the mat. "May the best ninja win!" Kisame spun the arrow. "Left foot blue." Raya maneuvered her foot to the blue dot. Itachi did the same.

Ten minutes later, Raya was teetering sideways. "AIEE!" The calm of the base was shattered by an unexpected boom. "DEIDARA!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" everyone asks. "I didn't do it!" Deidara pleads, holding up his hands in defense. There, in a gaping hole in the wall, was…..

OOOOO CLIFFY!! DUM DUM DUM!

Any ideas….. I'm stupid… heeeelp….


End file.
